


Post its

by thatoldeblackmagic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also sober Confessions, Drunk confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldeblackmagic/pseuds/thatoldeblackmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the x-files quickly turned into playing x-files drinking games.</p><p>Or Iwaizumi visits Oikawa and they get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post its

Oikawa stood on tip toes to look over the crowd in order to find find the spiky black hair he knows so well. It had been nearly three months since Oikawa had seen his best friend and goddamn he missed him dearly.

When Oikawa enrolled in a university in Tokyo while Iwaizumi stayed in Sendai, to put it lightly Oikawa had been nervous. In all honesty Oikawa was fucking terrified. His and Iwaizumi’s friendship started due to close proximity with the convenience of shared spaces and continued as they developed common interests. They went to the same schools, same volleyball teams, same neighborhood, same social circles, same same same. Distance would be a foreign concept entirely.

Oikawa should have known better. Although their relationship began out of convenience, it had grown into an unshakable bond that a little bit of distance couldn’t even touch. It wasn’t a smooth road to get where they were, but every trial was faced together.

So even though the distance wasn’t really an issue, three months is still a long time. 

In the crowd Oikawa finally spotted that face he would know anywhere. Iwaziumi looked grumpy and vaguely harassed as he jostled through the crowd while scanning the surroundings. Oikawa grinned. “Iwa-chan!” He bounced on his tiptoes and waved his arms over his head. “Iwa-chan over here!!”

Iwaizumi’s head whipped over and something like a smile flickered across his face. He nudged his way through the crowd until he stood in front of Oikawa. “I can’t believe you yelled that to the entire station. Anyone who heard you probably though you were calling to a five year old.”

“It’s because you’re so cute Iwa-chan.” It’s not like Oikawa was lying. “You need a cute nickname to match your cute face.” 

Iwaizumi was fighting back a grin. “You’re such an idiot.” Without warning, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a tight hug that was over before Oikawa could react. Iwaizumi pulled away and shifted his bag higher up on his shoulder. “Come on let’s get out of here. I’m sick of these crowds.” Oikawa led the way as they walked to his apartment.

Three months hadn’t really changed Iwaizumi. He was still gruff and stoic and everything that made him Iwa-chan. Oikawa wasn’t sure why he was expecting something drastic. It wasn’t like they hadn’t skyped at all, but Oikawa realized he had been expecting some sort of disconnect in person. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he was nervous until he could feel himself relax.

“So,” Oikawa turned toward Iwaizumi. “We’ve got the whole weekend at our disposal. What should we do tonight?” He hummed in thought. “I know some friends who are going out to a bar. Or I know how much you love karaoke Iwa-chan.”

“All you ever sing when we go to karaoke is pon pon pon. I’ll pass.” Iwaizumi lapsed into silence. “I was thinking, why don’t we stay in tonight? Like you said we’ve got all weekend to do stuff. I kind of just want to hang out with you and watch some shitty movie like we always do.”

Oikawa’s steps stuttered as his head whipped over to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s neck turned pink. “I mean we can go out if you really want to. It was just a suggestion.”

“I- No! That sounds great actually it’s just,” Oikawa took a deep breath and put on what he hoped was a shit eating grin. “You really did miss me huh Iwa-chan?”

“Well yeah.” Iwaizumi stated bluntly without missing a beat. “I didn’t spend hours on a train for the hell of it you know.”

Oikawa could feel his face warming as his mouth pulled up into a soft smile. “Alright Iwa-chan we’ll stay in. As long as we can watch the x-files.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

-

Watching the x-files quickly turned into playing x-files drinking games.

“Scully said aliens aren’t real! Iwa-chan we have to drink!” 

Iwaizumi raised his glass and bumped the rim against his cheek. After several tries, he managed to bring it to his lips and take a sip. “You know,” He waved the bottle around the air clumsily. “An easier way to play this would be to start drinkin’ at the beginning of the episode and never stop because that’s what it seems like we’re doin’ anyway.” 

“Oh look there’s on screen sexual tension. That’s worth two sips!”

The two sprawled across Oikawa’s bed which served as the only form of furniture in his tiny studio apartment. Inhibitions as well as personal space were lost two episodes ago as they sat against the wall with their legs tangled together. 

“Hey,” Oikawa prodded Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Heyy Iwa-chan do you think I could pull off heels like that?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side to get a better angle of the pumps when the world spun sideways as his body tipped over.

Iwaizumi grabbed his shirt and attempted to pull him upright but over compensated as Oikawa fell onto Iwaizumi’s chest. “Hmmm.” Iwaizumi looked from the screen down to Oikawa and back his brows furrowed in concentration. “Yeah.” He nodded firmly. “I bet you could rock those heels. No, wait. You’re already too tall.” His eyes widened as he looked back to Oikawa. “Maybe I should wear them instead.”

An image of Iwaizumi wearing black pumps and a woman’s pantsuit popped into Oikawa’s mind. “Pffttt Oh my god Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pressed his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck as laughter overtook him. 

“Hey. Why’re you laughing?” Oikawa felt a hand pulling at his shoulder. “Oikawa stop I’m being serious. If you wore those heels you would look like… like some kind of giant. But not the jolly green one. Like the one that makes bread,” Iwaizumi’s face turned thoughtful. “I bet they would make my legs look really good tho- Hey Oikawa stop laughing!”

Oikawa laughed harder. How could he possibly stop? Everything was funny. Iwaizumi in a pantsuit was possibly the funniest thing ever. Oikawa gasped and sat up suddenly. “I have to draw you.” 

After rolling off the bed and nearly landing on his face, Oikawa stumbled his way into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of post-it notes and a pen from out of the junk drawer. Quickly he got to work on his masterpiece. His tongue poked out of his teeth in concentration.

Iwaizumi unevenly padded up behind him and fell against the counter. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa started to add in the finer details of his drawing. “See? Here are your angry eyebrows.” He filled in the two lines until they nearly met in the middle. Perfect.

Iwaizumi rested his head against the counter and looked on from the side. “Is that my hair or is my head supposed to be on fire?”

“I like to leave my art up to interpretation.” With a few finishing strokes Oikawa’s work was done. He peeled off the post-it and slammed it onto the fridge. “Finished!” He took a step back to admire his drawing. “It’s beautiful. Tomorrow I’m going to buy a tiny picture frame and hang this on the wall.”

Iwaizumi lifted his head and leaned forward to examine it intently. “Why are my shoulders double the size of the rest of me?”

“Shoulder pads! Every woman’s pant suit has them!”

Iwaizumi traced over the pencil lines with his finger. “Oh. It looks more like I’m an American football player but with fire hair and high heels,” He then turned to Oikawa with his brow pulled together in thought. “Would I have to wear a helmet if I have flames for hair? Do you think there’s some kind of rule about that?”

Oikawa stared for a moment. Then he lost it. Doubled over with laughter he clutched his stomach and slowly sank to the floor using the wall as support. Now this was definitely the funniest thing ever. Women’s pantsuit Iwaizumi had nothing on football-playing, high-heel-wearing, fire-hair Iwaizumi. Oikawa could see it now: Iwaizumi catches the pass and runs for the end zone with his heels flicking up after every step and fire hair blowing in the breeze. He spikes the ball to the ground in victory. Touchdown.

Iwaizumi plopped down next to Oikawa. “Would that mean that I would have fire eyebrows too? Hey Oikawa,” He nudged Oikawa with his elbow. “Are you listening? Would I have fire eyebrows? Firebrows.”

At this point Oikawa wasn’t laughing as much as he was wheezing. “H-Hajime stop,” He managed. “My stomach hurts so bad.” Oikawa lifted his head from off his knees and turned to face Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi who was staring at him and smiling warm and wide so that his eyes crinkled at the corners. “You’re really cute when you laugh.”

Oikawa’s laughter tapered off leaving an amused smile. “Rude Iwa-chan. I’m cute all the time.”

“I never said you weren’t. It’s just, I like it when you laugh for real like that.” He shrugged. “I’ve really missed it you know?”

Something warm flowed through Oikawa’s veins. Here he sat on the kitchen floor in his shitty apartment with his best friend in the whole damn world and he was happy. Iwaizumi made him happy. Oikawa was so hopelessly in love with this boy and for once he wasn’t afraid to say so. Maybe it was the alcohol or that he hadn’t laughed that hard since he moved to Tokyo or that Iwaizumi had admitted he thought Oikawa was cute. Probably some mixture of the three. But then again, it really didn’t matter why.

Oikawa reached out his hand palm up in the form of a request. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to join their hands and lace their fingers together. Easy as that.

“Hajime.” Oikawa’s smile softened as he looked up. “I really really love you.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He looked from Oikawa’s face to their joined hands with something like awe. “Tooru, you…” His gaze snapped back to Oikawa’s as his mouth pulled into a tight line. “It’s just,” His eyes swept through the kitchen frantically. “I mean, why did you have to say that now?”

It wasn’t exactly a rejection. It wasn’t really much of anything besides very confusing. Oikawa lifted his free hand to Iwaizumi’s cheek and turned his head so they were facing each other again. “Hajime” Oikawa took a deep breath and pushed back the haze from the alcohol as best as he could. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m drunk. We’re both drunk. I could barely even stand up earlier. What if I don’t remember this in the morning? Tooru I’ve been- for years I-“ He swallowed and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “This the most important thing for me to remember and I may not be able to.” 

Oikawa stared. “Hajime. You- do you love me too?”

“Yeah I love you too. God, I’ve loved you so long. I kind of thought you knew,” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh and leaned in to press his forehead against Oikawa’s. “I’ll love you tomorrow too. Even if I don’t remember tonight. Even if we both forget. That won’t change.”

Oikawa let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. Iwaizumi loved him. The warmth in his veins seems to focus its heat in the small points where his fingertips touched Iwaizumi's cheek. He had absolutely no clue what his face look like but that didn't really matter. Iwaizumi loved him and there was a chance he wouldn't even remember it in a few hours.

“Oh!” Oikawa pulled away and reached up to the counter to blindly search for the post it notes and pen. In his fumbling, he managed to knock them down to the floor. Unlinking their hands, he began to write.

Iwaizumi craned his neck to try and see. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making a reminder for future Oikawa.” With a flourish, he peeled off the note and stuck it to the fridge right next to his drawing.

Iwaizumi looked up to try and read it when he felt Oikawa’s hand on his chin guiding his eyes back to Oikawa. “You’ll know what it says in the morning.” Oikawa smiled “Hajime,” Slowly he leaned in so their noses brushed together lightly. “Hajime. I love you.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly so their lips almost touched. “Yeah. I love you too.”

-

Sun from the open blinds fell onto Oikawa’s face as he slowly woke and blinked away the light. The more consciousness seeped back into his body, the more he felt like he had gotten hit by a bus. His head throbbed in time with his heartbeat which was far too loud in his ears. Oikawa rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head in an attempt to block the sun and go back to sleep. His new position earned him a view the back of of a sleeping Iwaizumi who looked far too peaceful for someone who was probably sporting the same sort of hangover. 

Reluctantly, Oikawa took a moment to steady himself and trudged out of bed heading for the kitchen to fetch advil and water for both him and Iwaizumi. After setting two glasses on the counter, he reached for the fridge and paused. Two yellow post it notes that hadn’t been there yesterday were stuck haphazardly on its side. One was a crude drawing of what appeared to be Iwaizumi in heels. Oikawa snorted. His eyes moved to the next note and Oikawa immediately stilled. The note read…

Iwa-chan is in love with you!!!! <3  
Make sure he remembers this.  
Also buy him heels.  
-Drunk Tooru

Memories hit Oikawa like a flood. Sitting on the kitchen floor, holding hands, confessing to Iwaizumi, and then…

Iwaizumi is in love with him. 

Holy shit. Iwaizumi is in LOVE WITH HIM.

Abandoning the glasses, Oikawa strode toward the bed and crouched down so his face was level with Iwaizumi’s. A small spot of drool had formed around his mouth which hangs slightly open and his eyes are dark rimmed and heavy with lack of sleep. The sun hits his face unevenly highlighting the contours of one side of his face as well as accentuating his wild bedhead. He’s stunning. Oikawa takes a moment to think about how absolutely fucked he is when it comes to this boy. 

An idea struck him suddenly. Because Oikawa is first and foremost an obnoxious best friend, he straightened out of his crouch, braced himself, and pounced. 

“Wake up Iwa-chan!!” He threw his full weight on to Iwaizumi using his momentum to cause as much of a disruption as possible.

Iwaizumi startled and sat up with a jolt “Holy shit.” He blinked and blearily looked at Oikawa laying across his lap. “If you keep bouncing the bed I’m gonna throw up on you.”

Oikawa smiled up at him, the paragon of innocence and good intentions. “Iwa-chan that isn’t very romantic.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be.” Iwaizumi continued to blink away sleep and Oikawa waited for some sign of recognition or remembrance. “Why the fuck would you wake me up like that I feel awful. Also why’re you staring at me?”

Oikawa sighed. Slowly he moved up onto his knees so he straddled Iwaizumi above the sheets. Locking eyes with Iwaizumi, he leaned in while watching for a reaction. Iwaizumi’s face became tense and confusion flickered behind his eyes. “Oikawa what are you doing?”

Oikawa continued to move closer until he could feel Iwaizumi’s breath against his lips. He moved to press their foreheads together and lifted a hand to rest against Iwaizumi’s jaw. Iwaizumi didn’t pull away. After all this time Oikawa wasn’t sure why he expected him to.

“Hajime,” Oikawa stroked his thumb across Iwaizumi’s cheek. He smiled as he repeated the words from the night before “I really really love you.”

"You..." Iwaizumi blinked and something cleared behind his eyes. "Oh. Last night we- OH." He raised his hands to settle them lightly around Oikawa's waist. His motions were slow and and hesitant as if he were handling something fragile. "Tooru. I-I love you too. I love you all the time." He inhaled and said in a rush "Can I kiss you?"

Oikawa's returning smile was blinding. "Yes. Please kiss me Hajime"

With a slight tilt of his head, Iwaizumi brought their lips together. It was just a slight brush of the lips, the lightest pressure and just a hint of the warmth of his breath. It was the absolute best kiss Oikawa ever had. Iwaizumi's hands were the only thing holding him to the bed or else Oikawa would have floated away from the lightness in his stomach.

Oikawa pulled away just enough so he could fully see Iwaizumi's face which was dusted with a light pink blush. Iwaizumi's eyes were fixed Oikawa's and his thumbs traced steady circles onto his hips. "Hajime," He leaned back in so their noses were touching. "Your breath smells like stale beer."

Suddenly a hand was on his face pushing him backwards. "Yours isn't any better asshole. Damn, why did I fall in love with someone so annoying?"

"I don't know Iwa-chan, I think you have pretty good taste." Oikawa laughed.

Iwaizumi considered for a moment then reached out to pull Oikawa back to his chest. "I love you even though you're obnoxious."

"I love you too Iwa-chan. All the time"

**Author's Note:**

> x-files drinking games are always a good choice.


End file.
